


Kinktober - 5 - Body Swap

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyswap, Erotica, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Other, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 4º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 5 - Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

“ _Se eu fosse você!!_ ” E aí veio aquela trovoada depois que as personagens do Tony Ramos e da Glória Pires falam juntas. Suspirei de tédio.

“Por que que estamos vendo esse filme mesmo?” Perguntei ao rapaz sentado ao meu lado no sofá. Ele deu um sorrisinho como se já esperasse essa pergunta.

“Ué, você ficou toda animada com aquele anime do casal trocando de corpo. Fiquei surpreso que você não conhecia essa jóia do cinema brasileiro e que, além de ter sido produzido antes e já ter uma continuação, tem a mesma temática.” A audácia desse filha da puta. Ajustei meus óculos e lhe lancei um olhar fulminante.

“Sério que você tá querendo comparar essa comédia pastelão com a maior bilheteria feita por um anime? Um ótimo roteiro que consegue misturar comédia, drama e romance na medida certa e sem falar da direção de arte que…” Acabei fazendo um monólogo de uns 10 minutos. Listei os diversos prós, comparei com o que consegui ver da “jóia do cinema brasileiro” e até falei dos poucos pontos negativos do filme. Tudo isso enquanto aquele bocó me encarava com um olhar afetuoso. Meu rosto deve ter ficado mais vermelho porque ele deu um leve sorriso. A vermelhidão da vergonha superando a de raiva da discussão.

“Eu adoro quando você se empolga enquanto fala do que ama.” Merda, merda, merda merda. Por que ele tem que ser assim? Agarrei a almofada mais próxima e taquei na cara dele. Não esperei pra ver o resultado, pois queria esconder a minha cara no braço do sofá. Ele não vai ter o prazer de ver o tomate que se passa como meu rosto. “Eu amo como seus olhos brilham de admiração, mesmo quando você fala com certa raiva.” Maldito. Senti o corpo dele se aproximando, seus movimentos deformando o acolchoado do sofá. Quando eu me recuperar ele vai ver o que é raiva. Ele se posicionou em cima de mim, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga que o evitasse. Uma de suas mãos moveu meus cabelos e expôs minha nuca, sua respiração quente se aproximando e concluindo com um leve beijo que me fez tremer. “É muito bom te ver excitada.” Sei muito bem que tipo de excitada você está querendo ver. E eu odeio ter que admitir, mas meu batimento acelerado provava o quanto ele estava tendo sucesso. Resolvi me entregar e virei em sua direção.

“Caio... “ Música alta começou a tocar. Olhamos na direção de origem do nosso estraga prazeres e lá estava o celular dele vibrando e tocando no topo da mesinha da sala. “...vai atender seu celular, vai.” Meu namorado foi esperto em fazer o que falei ao invés de ignorar e tentar continuar. Aquilo tinha matado todo o clima. Ele atendeu o aparelho e uma voz de atendente de telemarketing saiu do viva voz.

“ _Olá, boa noite. Aqui quem fala é a krhh zrghish…_ ” Uma estática nos impediu de entender o nome da moça e provavelmente do lugar que ela trabalha, além de me fazer colocar as mãos nas orelhas. “ _e gostaríamos de saber se vocês estão interessados numa nova experiência que estamos oferecendo para ajudar casais a se conhecerem melhor?_ ”

“Não estamos interessados, infelizmente já nos conhecemos muito bem.” Respondi irritada com a interrupção e o barulho da estática. Um zumbido ainda soando nos meus ouvidos. Minha resposta fez Caio dar uma risada. O som me fez sorrir um pouco. Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo com a situação.

“ _Tem certeza? Não estariam interessados nem se oferecermos um período de teste como cortesia?_ ” Essa insistência do telemarketing. Argh

“Já disse que não estamos interessados. Boa noi-”

“ _Mas vocês nem conversaram sobre o assunto. Como sabe se seu parceiro não está ao menos um pouco interessado?_ ” Perdi minha paciência e fui desligar a ligação. Tomei um susto ao tocar no ícone vermelho do telefone. Uma corrente elétrica atingiu meu dedo e percorreu meu corpo.

Preocupado, Caio veio em minha direção checar se estava tudo bem. Antes que ele me tocasse gritei para que desligasse a porra daquela ligação maldita.

O mesmo parece ter acontecido com ele, mas só afastou a mão, a sacudiu como se quisesse espantar a sensação. “ _Bem, enviamos o pacote de teste para vocês experiment-_ ” A segunda tentativa parecia ter dado certo e o silêncio reinou aqui em casa. Sentei no sofá. Puta. Minha mão segurando sua companheira e a massageando, garantindo que estava tudo bem.

“Ei, Susana” Olhei em sua direção. Estava se sentando ao meu lado, parecia ainda estar preocupado com meu bem estar. Fofo. Essas pequenas demonstrações dele me acalmavam um pouco. “Está tudo bem? Sua mão está machuc-ARGH”. De novo, o mesmo choque que recebemos do telefone, mas agora quando encostamos nossas mãos. Por que diabos isso continuava acontecendo? Será que era seguro nos encostarmos de novo? Toda essa situação tava realmente me estressando. “Amor, você está bem?” ele se aproximou de novo, dessa vez com cuidado.

“Sim, sim. Eu tô bem e você?” Fiquei observando a mão dele, parecia que ele também estava apreensivo com todo esse lance dos choques.

“Eu to bem também e estou mais aliviado agora que sei que tá tudo bem com você.” Tava mais aliviado, mas ainda assim hesitava em me tocar. Não aguentei esperar e agarrei sua mão. Olhos fechados esperando o pior, mas nada aconteceu. Abri os olhos e ele também parecia surpreso. Sorriu. “Parece que realmente estamos bem.” Retribui o sorriso e me joguei em seus braços.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos e nossas bocas então se encontraram. Beijos afáveis logo se transformaram em uma dança de desejo e luxúria. Numa das pausas para retomar o fôlego, sentei em seu colo. Meu corpo macio em contraste com a rigidez de seu abdômen, braços explorando essas superfícies enquanto nossas bocas lutavam por dominância. Corpos tentando ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço.

Tão próximos, conseguia sentir nossos corações acelerados. A respiração ofegante sempre que separávamos nossos lábios, uma energia que parecia não conseguir se conter dentro de nós. Sentia seu membro ereto pressionando a minha virilha. Queria agarrar o pau dele, enfiar ele na minha boceta e foder ele até que ele me implorasse pra parar. Mas ainda não era hora, não tava sentindo as contrações que mostravam que estava pronta. Sentia algo crescente em mim, uma pulsação, um foco gostoso no meu clítoris. Nunca senti isso só de roçar nossos quadris, aliás parecia que Caio estava broxando?

Me desliguei dele por um momento e olhei para baixo. Eu definitivamente não deveria ter olhado para baixo. Mal conseguia imaginar a expressão estampada na minha face, mas deveria ser bem alarmante considerando a velocidade em que ele direcionou o olhar pro mesmo lugar. Ele também não deveria ter olhado para baixo.

“MAS QUE CARALHOS!?” Sim Caio, eu sei, é um caralho. Nosso problema era **onde** esse caralho estava. Então... brotando de mim havia um caralho, um pau, jeba, piroca, rola, como quiser chamar. Acompanhando meu mais novo instrumento haviam bolas, levemente espremidas no tecido da minha calcinha e gerando um certo desconforto a mais para toda a situação. Minha vagina aparentemente desaparecida. A não ser que...

“Amor, se acalma. Olha pra mim, para de olhar pro pau. Caio, ei! Caiô! CAIO!” Ele finalmente olhou pra mim, parecia estar prestando atenção. Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma. A última coisa que precisávamos era entrar em pânico. “Ok, tá calmo? Eu sei que você não está, mas pelo menos não vai entrar em pânico né?” Um aceno positivo. “Tudo bem, um pau do nada cresceu em mim e minha vagina desapareceu. E eu também já fiz muita coisa com esse pau pra dizer com uma certa certeza de que ele é seu. Então ou um clone do seu pau brotou em mim ou... “ Deixei ele ser sagaz e ligar os pontos. Ele começou a tirar sua bermuda. Sai de cima dele para lhe dar mais liberdade, mas a falta de volume na cueca dele já confirmava minhas suspeitas. Mesmo assim, precisávamos ver com nossos próprios olhos.

Como era de se esperar, se é que alguém um dia na vida espera por algo do tipo, o boy magia estava mais mágico com uma bucetinha entre as pernas. Ele me encarou, perdido, procurando por respostas. Respostas que eu não poderia dar, afinal estava tão perdida quanto ele. Sua atenção voltou então para o meu corpo, como se procurasse por algo. Dada a situação em que estávamos fiquei um pouco desconfortável.

“Hmm, o que foi?” Perguntei meio tímida.

“Tava vendo se encontrava alguma outra mudança além do hmm…” Apontou na direção da jeba.

“Seu pau?”

“Meu pau, sim. Acho que seria melhor a gente tirar as roupas sabe. Procurar se mais alguma coisa mudou que não consigamos ver sozinhos.”

“É uma boa ideia, realmente. Uma boa ideia. Adoro um homem inteligente.” Disse a última parte enquanto o provocava apertando sua bochecha. Ele deu um tapinha na minha mão como aviso para eu parar então dei espaço para nos despirmos à vontade. Tirei minha blusa, vi que meus peitos ainda estavam lá, mas os apalpei porque não estava usando sutiã então não tinha como mensurar somente com a visão. Não pareciam estar menores nem nada, então segui tirando meus shorts e minha calcinha. Depois de livre pude finalmente sentir o balançar do meu novo membro. Era muito estranha a sensação de ter algo entre as pernas depois uma vida inteira sem “nada” lá. Olhei para trás e examinei minha bunda. Assim como meus peitos dei uma apertada nela procurando mudanças em seu volume, mas não encontrei nada aparente. Por fim explorei o resto do meu corpo e não havia nada aparentemente diferente, sem barba, sem muitos pelos nas pernas, nos braços ou nas axilas, cabelo ainda longo, ainda era a mais baixa do casal. Tudo nos conformes.

O olhei esperando algum comentário acerca de qualquer mudança, mas realmente não tinha nada notável. Era a vez dele então. Se bem que era só ele tirar a camisa já que da cintura pra baixo já estava nu. Assim como eu, não havia nada incomum com o corpo dele. Tudo estava lá. Sua bunda firme, braços torneados, abdômem sarado, barba por fazer…

Senti de novo a mesma pulsação, focada na minha virilha, que estava sentindo quando me transformei. Preocupada, olhei para o meu pau e nada de alarmante estava acontecendo além do fato de que eu estava tendo uma ereção.

Era como um buraco negro que sugava meu fascínio e o convertia em crescimento. Conforme aumentava ele demandava que eu flexionasse músculos que eu nem sabiam que existiam em minha pélvis. Os contraia e isso o fazia balançar de uma forma que acharia engraçado se ao mesmo tempo não alimentasse sua expansão e meu prazer.

Além de seu tamanho, sua aparência também havia mudado. Parecia de certa forma mais agressivo com veias saltando de sua pele e sua cabeça num tom vivo de rosa arroxeado. Era como se exigisse minha total atenção. Sedi à seus desejos e pela primeira vez desde que apareceu em meu corpo o toquei. Minha mão direita o abraçando e automaticamente o massageando de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima. Repetindo esses movimentos com leveza e suavidade, como já fiz tantas vezes no meu namorado. Só isso foi o suficiente para fazer meu corpo tremer de leve.

Resolvi então tocar a ponta, experimentar sua sensibilidade. Meu dedo se aproximou devagar, com calma. Encostei ele nela, aplicando uma pequena pressão e tracejando seu contorno. Uma explosão de prazer inesperada, mais intensa que eu imaginava e que levou a um gemido escapando dos meus lábios. Se somente tocando já era assim, imagina dentro de uma boca, imagina dentro de… Olhei pra minha antiga companheira. Não acreditava nas palavras que iria proferir.

“V-você quer… continuar o que a gente tava f-fazendo antes?” Ele engoliu em seco, parece que meu pequeno show o deixou no clima, mas ainda hesitava devido a bizarrice da situação. Não quis esperar e fui lentamente em sua direção, coloquei a mão no seu peito e o joguei no sofá. Ele caiu sentado e estava prestes a sentar em seu colo quando ele estendeu a mão pedindo para eu esperar.

“Err… acho que seria melhor se eu ficasse p-por cima.” Parei e o encarei com olhos arregalados. O que ele disse fazia sentido. Sai de cima dele e invertemos nossas posições. Pra se equilibrar ele posicionou os dois braços ao meu lado, me prendendo em uma espécie de jaula, seus braços as barras que impediam que eu escapasse. Começou a descer devagar, me provocando com a espera, me fazendo ansiar pelo momento em que nossos corpos se uniriam.

Caio me deu um olhar sedutor misturado com um sorriso esnobe, como se eu tivesse caído em alguma armadilha orquestrada por ele. Seu quadril passou direto, em um movimento repentino ele se ajoelhou no chão e pegou meu pau com uma de suas mãos, o massageou um pouco para deixar ele bem ereto e, enquanto fitava meus olhos, o colocou em sua boca.

Espasmos de prazer no meu corpo enquanto ele subia e descia sua cabeça tentando encontrar um ritmo ao mesmo tempo que controlava seus dentes para não me morder. Mais que qualquer pessoa, ele entendia o que uma mordida acidental causaria. Compensava seu amadorismo com esforço, mas pouco me importava pois estava sendo vítima de uma sobrecarga de estímulos. Formigamentos indo da ponta dos pés até meu couro cabeludo.

Com uma mão agarrei o sofá enquanto a outra tentava acariciar sua cabeça como prêmio por um bom trabalho sendo realizado. Eis que encontrei mais cabelo que o normal. Abri os olhos, antes fechados de tanto prazer, e vi que, além de mais longo, chegando quase na nuca, seu cabelo também estava mudando de cor. Agora castanho claro, ao contrário dos tons escuros que gostava de acariciar quando tinha a chance.

Seu cabelo não era a única coisa se modificando. Conforme ele chupava meu pau, subindo, descendo e lambendo toda sua extensão, pude ver seu rosto aos poucos se transformando. Seus contornos se tornando mais delicados, a maçã do rosto mais pronunciada, cílios alongados. Até mesmo seus lábios engordaram, se tornando levemente mais carnudos e amplificando as sensações prazerosas do primeiro boquete que estava recebendo. Ao mesmo tempo meus gemidos agudos aos poucos se tornaram mais grossos e senti pêlos crescendo por todo o meu rosto.

O intervalo entre meus gemidos era cada vez menor, a mão sob sua cabeça inconscientemente o auxiliava em sua movimentação e meu quadril se movimentava em conjunto, estava praticamente fodendo sua boca, agora provavelmente minha boca em seu corpo. Dava pra sentir também o tesão do meu namorado, seus gemidos sufocados vibrando o meu membro e sua respiração ofegante o acariciando. Todas essas sensações, esses novos sentimentos, esses estímulos prestes a culminar, a atingir seu ápice. Um último gemido, quase um grunhido, mãos agarrando o sofá e sua cabeça com força, quadril suspenso indo de encontro ao seu rosto, meu pau gozando em sua boca.

O fluxo repentino e inesperado o fez engasgar, o preço a ser pago pela inexperiência. Esperei nos recuperarmos para então segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijá-lo calorosamente. Línguas dançando e compartilhando os espólios do clímax.

Em meu ânimo, acabei nos derrubando no chão. Separação um conceito esquecido por nossas bocas e corpos. Uma das minhas mãos percorreu seu abdômen na direção de sua virilha. Uma vez lá, massageei os lábios da minha antiga parceira gerando um gemido agudo de meu companheiro. Inicialmente com movimentos desengonçados, pois estava acostumada a tocá-la e sentí-la ao mesmo tempo ao invés de somente tocá-la, mas logo peguei o jeito e passei um tempo esfregando o clitoris, ensinando ao meu namorado novas intensidades e formas de sentir prazer. Os espasmos do seu quadril confirmando o bom trabalho que fazia. Meti então um dedo e comecei a estimulá-la por dentro, já estava bem molhada, mas queria me divertir um pouco mais.

Me desprendi de sua boca, tracei um caminho até um de seus mamilos deixando um rastro de beijos e a ocasional mordida. Comecei a chupá-lo enquanto minha mão continuava atuando em sua boceta, minha outra mão passou então a brincar com o mamilo que restou. Da mesma forma quando estava sendo chupada, Caio colocou sua mão sob meus cabelos, agora bem mais curtos, e pressionou meu rosto contra seu peitoral enquanto soltava um grito de prazer. Múltiplas sensações o assaltando e roubando sua capacidade de raciocinar. Seu corpo era nada mais nada menos que puro prazer.

Foi aí que senti seus mamilos crescerem mesmo depois de já estarem eretos e, se seus grunhidos e convulsões não estivessem mentindo, ficarem bem mais sensíveis. Logo em seguida pude notar uma crescente leveza em meu torso, algo indo de encontro ao meu rosto e pressionando a mão que brincava com seu mamilo. Meus peitos estavam sendo transferidos para o meu namorado em troca de seus peitorais e pelos que os acompanhavam. Nossos ombros também se transformaram, os dele se estreitando enquanto os meus se tornaram mais largos. Braços antes torneados perderam sua definição, ganhando uma camada macia de gordura no lugar e vice versa. Até mesmo nossas mãos estavam mudando, as minhas se tornando maiores, ótimas para apertar seus novos seios, e com dedos mais grossos, perfeitos para se dedicarem à sua buceta. As dele se agarraram às minhas costas, suas unhas, agora mais longas, as arranhando e deixando marcas, testemunhas de nossa paixão.  

“AAaahn! Me fode, Susana! Pelo amor de aaAHn! Susana! Me fode, SuSAhna! Por favor, ME FODE!” foi muito estranho escutar minha voz falando comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo Caio falando dessa forma, pedindo pra eu foder ele… meu tesão foi à loucura. Dei uma leve mordida em seu mamilo, fazendo com que as novas terminações nervosas o distraísse por tempo o suficiente para que eu me posicionasse. Aproveitei a mão que já estava por lá para me ajudar a guiar meu pau para dentro dele. Entrei e fui novamente surpreendida pela quantidade de estímulos que estava recebendo concentrada em um só lugar. Sua buceta abraçava meu pau, suas paredes o massageando. A surpresa foi tanta que por um momento esqueci que tinha que me mover. Movi então meu quadril para frente e para trás, indo e voltando, sempre tentando conseguir um ritmo com que pudesse trabalhar.

O som de nossas vozes se misturaram, gemidos e grunhidos loucos de prazer. O beijava calorosamente enquanto meus quadris encolhiam. Mordia seu pescoço enquanto sentia músculos mais poderosos em minhas pernas irem de encontro com a maciez de suas novas coxas. Uma das minhas mãos explorou uma bunda menos definida, mas com mais volume para apertar. A apertou e sentiu ao mesmo tempo o quadril aumentando de tamanho. Estava fodendo meu próprio corpo, mas ele na verdade era Caio e o corpo de Caio na verdade era eu. Nada fazia sentido, mas como todas as vezes que transávamos o que importava era o nosso prazer e como estava sentindo prazer. O final de nossa transformação foi o suficiente para desencadear nosso clímax. Os dois gozando ao mesmo tempo e selando os lábios com um beijo, seguido de outro, dessa vez mais carinhoso enquanto nos abraçávamos, ofegantes, para aproveitar o deleite do pós orgasmo.  

Sorrimos sorrisos genuinamente felizes e carinhosos um para o outro, já era possível ver nossa transformação regredindo. Seus cabelos e face voltando ao normal.

“Será que.. hah... seu celular salvou o número… hah daquela telemarketing?” Perguntei com uma voz cada vez mais aguda e feminina. Ainda sem fôlego, Caio demorou para responder com uma voz tanto masculina quanto feminina.

“Meu Deus… hah… eu espero que sim…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
